


[翔潤] Time Flies (16-18)

by koshita



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshita/pseuds/koshita





	[翔潤] Time Flies (16-18)

16.火

\--Matsumoto Side

迷迷糊糊的被櫻井帶上樓，看著對方拿起備用鑰匙開了自家的門。又迷迷糊糊的被拉進去壓在門上吻著。

「唔嗯…等、」

過於意外的發展讓松本有點不知所措。但才稍微把櫻井推開，還來不及喘氣就馬上被壓回去。背抵上冰涼的門板卻絲毫沒有冷卻身上的熱度，全身還是熱的要命。

雖然是自己點的火。

剛才被櫻井輕輕放開的時候，不知道自己發了什麼瘋，居然又向前把自己的嘴唇送給正要幫自己擦眼淚的櫻井。雖然愣了一下但櫻井馬上又奪回主動權，結果兩個人就這樣在自家樓下吻個沒完沒了。

兩人的唇就像互相吸引的磁鐵一樣，一刻都無法分離。

不知道時間過了多久，最後是櫻井像觸電一樣放開彼此，急忙的把自己拉上樓。

關起門來，櫻井火熱的唇又覆蓋下來。

§

松本想，跟所愛的人接吻大概是人類與生俱來的本能。不用教學也不用練習，一切都那麼自然，沒有任何原因就能輕易勾起最深層的慾望。

僅僅是因為這個好像永遠不會結束的吻，下身已經起了微微的反應。

更何況吻著他的人是櫻井翔。

被拉進自己的房間，倒在柔軟的床上，幾乎要燙傷他的灼熱身體又貼了上來。

激烈的吻一直都沒有停止，櫻井撲過來的氣息是那麼的熱，還有那人慣用的香水味就充斥在他的鼻腔、環繞著他的身心。

腦袋根本無法考慮接下來會發生的事，只能順著櫻井的吻和自己的慾望走。

果然怎麼也無法拒絕這個男人。

§

如果上次那個若有似無的吻像是夢境，那麼現在的吻就如同置身天堂。

自己的雙唇被櫻井不斷的吸吮，舌也被狠狠纏上。像是怎麼樣也無法滿足，一心只想著更加深入。

只是接吻，僅僅是接吻。

松本就覺得下一秒自己就會被燃燒殆盡。

已經快要喘不過氣了，松本在雙唇短暫分離時發出細細的咽嗚聲。櫻井終於願意放開他的嘴唇，卻沒有停止攻勢，又一路從松本的下巴吻到他的脖子。

鎖骨被溫熱的唇含住時，松本無法克制的從口中溢出一聲輕吟。

感覺到櫻井輕輕的笑了，鼻息就打在敏感的頸間，松本顫抖著把肩膀縮起來，反而讓櫻井開始慢慢的啃咬著松本的鎖骨以及凹陷處。若有似無的滑過敏感的肌膚，豐厚的雙唇接著含住松本因為喘氣而上下起伏的喉結。

「嗯、啊…」沒有預料到的舉動讓松本發出了好聽的低吟。

櫻井伸舌開始舔弄松本的喉結。松本已經完全無法發出聲音，只能隨著櫻井舔吻的動作呼出興奮的氣聲。

「呃、哈…啊…」

『潤…』

「唔嗯…嗯啊…」

櫻井把自己的身體擠進松本腿間，炙熱的慾望緊緊貼上自己同樣難受的下身。兩人同等火熱的慾望終於相抵時，櫻井放開口中的喉結，幾乎跟松本同時發出了滿足的嘆息聲。

「哈、哈啊…呃啊…」

張著口喘氣，即使兩人之間隔著外褲，松本還是感覺的到彼此的慾望在櫻井刻意的上下摩擦越加腫脹，外褲粗糙的觸感反而更觸發了下身難以言喻的快感。

「嗯…啊、啊…」

忍不住扭動起腰身，卻被對方一掌牢牢扣住。櫻井另一手向下解開彼此的褲頭，把外褲及底褲一同拉下，慾望毫無阻隔的再次相觸。松本才發現櫻井下身的慾望燙得要命，對方又開始摩擦彼此的滑膩的下身，松本覺得兩人相觸的肌膚就快要燒起來了。

解完褲頭的手沒有閒著，櫻井開始往上撫弄松本的腰，上衣被撩起拉到肩膀，最後在自己的配合下被整件脫掉。櫻井也微微起身脫掉自己的上衣，丟到一旁後馬上又壓了回來。本來捏住床單的雙手被往上拉起環到他的身後，變成了緊緊擁抱的姿勢。

「呃、啊……嗯…嗯……」

好熱。

幾乎是全身都貼在一起磨擦，乳尖若有似無的相互碰觸。櫻井的手又回到彼此激烈摩擦的慾望，或輕或重的揉捏套弄著兩人緊緊相附的火熱柱體。

過度強烈的刺激加上櫻井打在自己耳邊的火熱喘息，讓松本羞恥得無地自容，眼眶因為快感而變得濕潤。

但即使眼前的視線已經變得模糊，松本還是可以感受到櫻井注視著自己的強烈視線，完全不敢看的別過頭去，卻馬上被櫻井伸手轉了回來。

『潤…看著我…』

「嗯…我…嗚嗯、啊…」

模糊視線的淚水被伸手抹去，櫻井一手固定住自己的頭，火熱的視線讓松本想閉起眼，但櫻井的另一手加重了在兩人慾望揉弄的力道。

「啊、哈啊啊……」

松本現在才發現這個男人的惡劣本性。

被強迫跟櫻井佈滿慾望的眼神對視，全身燥熱的松本忍不住伸舌舔了下乾燥的唇。卻聽到櫻井低吼一聲，吻上剛剛才被松本舔過的唇，比剛才更加猛烈的摩擦下身，快速的套弄。

「唔嗯、嗯…嗯、嗚…」

被用力吻住雙唇只能發出斷續的咽嗚，彼此腫脹的慾望一觸即發。從來沒有體驗過這樣的快感，松本也忍不住又自己動起了腰，櫻井的速度也越來越快。

「哈啊、啊…嗚嗯…啊、」

櫻井放開彼此交合的唇，直勾勾的看著正在大口喘氣呻吟的自己。原本應該因為羞恥而躲

避視線的自己，像是被這樣的眼神吸引一樣，也不閃躲就這樣看著櫻井的雙眼，看見了對方的眼中只映出了自己的身影。

周遭的空氣彷彿被兩人炙熱的喘息用盡，松本只覺得自己就快要窒息。

感到下身的速度又突然加快，在櫻井的套弄下彼此的慾望已經滲出了些許液體，快感不斷的攀升，松本只能更加用力的扭動自己的腰來加強快感，環在櫻井背上的手用力的抓緊他的身體。

『啊…潤、哈啊…啊…』

「嗯啊、啊…哈、哈…嗚嗯、啊、啊啊……」

彼此都沒有把眼神移開，但是快感已經累積到最高點。最後在櫻井一陣快速的抽動下，兩人就這樣注視著對方達到高潮。

幾乎同時把慾望噴灑在櫻井手上，兩人的小腹上也沾染上彼此的慾望，滑膩又濕潤一片。

「哈啊、啊…哈…」剛解放完的身子突然變得無力，只能大口的喘息著。

感覺到櫻井低頭輕吻著自己的耳際，過了一陣子松本的氣息終於平穩下來，櫻井散在自己臉頰上的髮絲隨著他的動作而顫動。

被搔的有點癢，松本伸手拍拍對方的背，櫻井才微微起身，對準他的唇又要吻下去，卻被松本輕輕的躲開。

『潤…？』

對上櫻井疑惑的視線，但想到剛剛的事松本就無法直視櫻井的雙眼。只好伸手把櫻井往下拉，吻上對方的唇之前輕輕的說了一句話。

「我愛你。」

17.Lucky Man

\--Sakurai Side

早晨，櫻井被直射的陽光刺的不得不睜開眼睛，因為躺的方向剛好面對窗戶，即使閉起眼睛還是可以感受到強烈的陽光。

如果平常遇到這樣的情況，他通常會直接起身拉上窗簾，或是直接翻身換個方向繼續睡。

可是現在不一樣，懷裡有著睡得正香甜的人兒。

那人把自己的手臂當成枕頭，平穩的呼吸輕輕打在自己胸口。

不知道是因為陽光的熱度還是什麼，光是看著這樣的畫面，櫻井感覺全身又燥熱了起來。

更不用說昨夜松本濕潤的雙眼還有甜膩的吟聲有多誘人。

經過了昨夜松本的主動獻吻跟告白，總算是確認了彼此的心意。

吻到又起了反應想再做一次色色的事情時卻被害羞的松本一把推開，起身衝進浴室洗去一身黏膩。

等到自己洗好出來時對方已經躺在床上背對著他，但櫻井不知為什麼就是知道松本一定還沒有睡著。於是胡亂的擦乾頭髮就鑽進被窩裡，從背後環上他的腰時果不其然感受到對方的身體縮了一下。

剛剛的告白大概已經是他的極限了，考慮到要他再說一次可能會被揍的體無完膚。這種小事就由自己代勞吧。

「潤、晚安，我也愛你。」

懷裡的人整隻耳朵都脹紅了。

忍不住呼呼的笑了出來。

雖然櫻井都覺得自己很噁心，但是不說出來對方怎麼會知道嘛。

§

世界上大概沒有比自己幸運的男人了吧。

曾經以為這一生已經沒有接近機會的人，現在卻安安穩穩的睡在自己懷裡。伸手就能把他抱緊，低頭就能吻到他的唇。

捨不得打擾這樣美好的早晨，也捨不得放掉早已痠麻的手臂上的重量，櫻井打算忍耐著刺眼的陽光，閉起眼又睡下了。

再次醒來的時候彼此的姿勢已經不一樣了，松本的臉已經與他平行。

一睜眼就看到戀人放大版的睡顏是很衝擊沒錯，但他沒有錯過自己睜開眼時對方慌張閉起的雙眼。

所以現在很顯然是在裝睡。

怎麼可以這麼可愛呢，他的松本潤……他的小潤。

於是興起了惡作劇的念頭。

湊過去親吻松本的唇，不安份的手在腰上游移。

啊、觸感真好。

松本雖然臉都紅了卻沒有掙扎更沒有張開眼睛，居然乖乖的讓他吃豆腐。

真能忍。

把唇離開松本的唇，櫻井輕輕點吻著臉頰。接著來到耳側，含住那人泛紅的耳垂，最後把舌伸進松本的耳廓。

已經受不了的松本終於推開自己。被推開的櫻井反而笑得更開心，手一伸又把松本抓進懷裡，蜻蜓點水般又吻了他的唇。

「早安。」

『……早安。』

「你好難叫醒喔。」

『……』

松本像一隻惱怒的大貓，大力的推開櫻井就起身到到浴室刷牙。

自己梳洗好出來後，松本已經站在廚房忙著準備早餐。一種像是新婚夫婦的興奮感讓櫻井馬上走過去環住松本的腰，頭靠在對方肩膀上想看他在做什麼。

不習慣別人從背後接近的松本著實被嚇了一跳，但也只是輕輕的推了一下他說這樣他很難做事。

櫻井其實沒有想過關係改變之後他們竟然馬上能夠如此自然的相處，雖然他的小潤還是很害羞，不過他們持續那麼多年的尷尬氣氛居然就這樣消失無蹤了。

但是畢竟兩人蹉跎了這麼久，像是累積太久的情感一次爆發，櫻井無法否認他無時不刻都渴望著與松本的肢體接觸。不知道松本有沒有一樣的感覺，但只是這樣安靜的抱著，把頭埋在對方溫熱的肩膀，櫻井就覺得幸福得讓心都軟成一片了。

「對不起、讓你等了那麼久。」

懷裡的松本愣了一下，搖搖頭，慢慢轉過頭吻上櫻井的唇。

溫熱的觸感覆上來時，櫻井覺得自己的眼淚就快要流下來。

說再多次愛都不夠。

蹉跎了這麼多年的我還能擁有你在我懷中，我真是世上最幸運的男人，謝謝你。

18\. Happiness

\--Matsumoto Side

「今日もお疲れ様～」跟電視裡的櫻井主播說聲辛苦了，松本關掉電視打算起身去洗澡。

頭髮快吹乾的時候聽見自家電鈴響起了，松本趕緊去開門。

櫻井帶著笑容站在門口，一進門就給了自己一個吻。

「我明明有給你鑰匙……」

『我喜歡你來幫我開門嘛。』

「……那鑰匙還我。」

『才不要。』

「……」

『小潤我餓了～～』

「咦、你今天沒有跟工作人員一起吃宵夜嗎？」

松本抬頭看了下時鐘，跟平常的時間比起來果然是早了一點。

『我想吃你煮的嘛。』

「……你先去洗澡。」

『是～～』

看著櫻井很自然的走進自己房間拿了他留在這的換洗衣物，松本走到廚房圍上圍裙開始準備宵夜。

§

那天之後，半個月很快就過去了。

但是櫻井的告白、他的擁抱，還有他的吻，松本記得一清二楚。

就算是夢也沒有這麼甜吧。

這半個月他們就像是麥芽糖一樣黏在一起，每天晚上不是自己過去櫻井那裡就是櫻井出現在自己家裡。

雖然統計下來應該是櫻井來的次數比較多。但那也是因為，每當自己忍不住想要過去櫻井家的時候，就會接到櫻井的電話說他正在過來的路上，或是直接就出現在他門口按門鈴，總是弄得他哭笑不得。

也許是之前浪費了太多時間，現在每分每秒都想跟對方在一起。

§

看著面前的人吃著自己煮的東西露出一臉滿足樣，松本也跟著笑了。看著自己笑容的櫻井對他伸出雙手，松本就向前給了他一個擁抱。

「謝謝你。」

兩人獨處的時候櫻井總喜歡抱著他，表情總是滿足的像個小孩，就像現在一樣。雖然他也不否認他很喜歡這樣的擁抱。

即使有團員在的時候，雖然知道不能做出什麼明顯舉動，櫻井卻總是會不著痕跡的靠近他，然後偷偷勾住他的手。

其實很害羞，但自己也總是貪戀這樣的溫暖，顧不得團員跟工作人員有沒有發現，悄悄使力回握了櫻井的掌心。

感覺幸福的花蕾就被彼此握在掌心，捨不得放手。

§

一起窩在沙發上看了一小時的電視。雖然自己堅決說不要，但是櫻井還是堅持讓他坐在懷裡，沙發明明就很大！櫻井卻笑著說這樣比較溫暖就把手收緊固定住懷裡的身體。

結果電視在播些什麼他都沒有印象。

要睡覺時櫻井硬是要跟自己擠在一起刷牙，浴室除了放著自己的牙刷外，早就有了另一支紅色的牙刷。

當然對方的家也有一支紫色的牙刷，雖然這裡的牙刷使用機率好像比較大……。

失神的時候得到了一個有著淡淡薄荷味的吻。那人抱住自己笑著問說小潤在想什麼。

只是覺得好像很幸福而已。

當然松本沒有說出口。

跟櫻井一起躺上柔軟的床時，還來不及反應就被抱個滿懷，那隻大型生物的頭就窩在自己耳邊蹭來蹭去。這傢伙好像比自己更愛撒嬌。

因為太常住在這裡，櫻井用的都是自己慣用的沐浴用品，現在他的身上混合著自己的味道跟櫻井本身的味道，每當被櫻井抱住時一聞到這個味道就感到無比幸福，還有前所未有的安心感。

回想到不久之前，還不知道對方感情的自己總是死命的躲著他。所以現在每次看到櫻井幸福的笑臉時，都覺得明明是自己更對不起櫻井一點。

從來沒有想過櫻井這麼喜歡他，在浪費時間的人根本是他自己。

但聽到自己這樣說的櫻井總是溫柔的吻上他的唇，

笑著說還好我們最後沒有錯過彼此就好。

是啊，沒有錯過你真的是太好了。

看著你就覺得從前那些痛苦失眠的夜晚好像都煙消雲散了。

感覺到背後的櫻井伸出溫熱的手握住了自己的手，溫柔的在他耳邊覆上一句晚安。

松本不知道為什麼覺得眼眶熱熱的。

原來幸福過了頭也會想流淚。

翔君，

無論時間如何改變我們，你最後還是抓住了我的手。

謝謝你，此刻被你擁抱著就是我最大的幸福。

－全文完


End file.
